Plasma processes employed in semiconductor fabrication are constantly being improved in order to make smaller device feature sizes in thin film structures on semiconductor wafers. Currently, feature sizes are in the range of tens of nanometers. The ever decreasing feature sizes are difficult to realize without improvements to various plasma processes used for semiconductor wafers, such as plasma enhanced reactive ion etching, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition, plasma enhanced physical vapor deposition and the like.